onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Every Breath Is A Bomb
"Every Breath Is A Bomb" is the ninth episode of the ninth and final season of One Tree Hill and the 183th episode produced in the series. It was first broadcast on March 7, 2012. Brooke and Julian take new measures to protect their family. Skills helps Mouth get to a turning point, and Chase faces consequences for defending Chuck. Clay reaches a new understanding with Logan. Synopsis Plot Dan takes Haley to the same bar where he had previously seen the drug dealer. Dan fills her in, telling her that he overheard the dealer talking to a guy named Dimitri, the same one he believes has kidnapped Nathan. As she goes out to confront him, Dan stops her and says that it is too dangerous as he would more than likely be armed. Haley makes a plan to pose as a flirtatious bar patron in order to lure him outside of the bar alone. Haley does so and Dan brutally assaults the dealer, bringing him back to the soundstage where he is interrogated by Dan and Haley, but refuses to give up any information. Dan then tells Haley to go home as he closes the door to his soundstage and screams are heard as Dan holds a barbecue fork over the flames of his grill fire and sticks it to the dealer, torturing him for information. Clay struggles to confront Logan after learning that he is Clay's son. Clay learns the reason he shut Logan out is because his brain did not want to remember Logan, as it reminded him too much of Sara. While working on repairing the model plane they had crashed earlier, Clay gradually builds up to it and reveals that he is Logan's father as he looks on without saying a word. Logan says "no" to accepting Clay in his life, leaving his father heartbroken as he walks out of the room. Brooke and Julian continue to deal with their Xavier problem, learning that there is nothing they can do against Xavier unless they have proof he is up to something illegal and violating his parole. Brooke is horrified to learn that Xavier has been hired as a busboy at Tree Hill Cafe and attempts to warn Tara about how dangerous Xavier is, but Tara takes extreme pleasure in the fact that Brooke was brutally assaulted by Xavier and unphased by his criminal past. Brooke and Julian then trail Xavier when his shift is over to find him climbing into a house through the window. Brooke calls 9-1-1 and reports the break-in, only to find out that the house belonged to a friend of Xavier's that he was staying with and he went in through the window because he forgot his key. At night, Xavier catches Brooke alone and claims that he has done his time and is trying to move on with his life, but threatens her that if she doesn't stop pushing him, he can get to her anytime he wants. While Julian and Brooke are asleep, Xavier stands in the nursery, holding Davis while singing "Rock a Bye Baby". Chase is taken away in a police car and watches on as Chuck lies to the police officers and says that he wasn't being abused by his father. After being bailed out by Chris, Chase visits Gretchen Scolnik before his meeting with the Air Force and says that he might be going to jail and that she needs to keep Chuck safe and keep Wade out of their lives as it could easily be Chuck going to the hospital next time. At the meeting, Chuck shows up and speaks on behalf of Chase, claiming that Chase is a good guy and that he was wrong for lying to the police because he was being abused by his father. Chase is generally dischared from the Air Force and says that Chuck's speech meant everything to him. Gretchen informs Chase that he won't be going to prison either as she confessed to the abuse to the police and said that Chase acted in defense for Chuck. Voice-over Memorable Quotes :"You already done enough talking today with that pretty little mouth of yours, how about you just listen? I know I hurt you in the past, but that's the past. I served my time for what I did and I'm just trying to get on with my life but you keep pushing me and you need to stop because you should know that I can get to you whenever I want, so don't give me a reason to." ::Xavier Daniels threatening Brooke Davis :"There's something you should know about me, I don't do well with threats. You see, I'm going to find my son whether you talk or not. The only thing is will you still be breathing when I do? Now I'm going to ask you a few questions and you feel free to scream out the answers. See, that's the good news about having your own soundstage: No-one can hear you scream." ::Dan Scott interrogating the drug dealer. :"( to Haley) Damn girl, I can't wait to hit that." :"That's just what I was thinking." :: Billy to Haley James Scott and Dan Scott starts hitting him. :"Bring Nathan home. I don't care what it takes. Bring him home." ::Haley James Scott to Dan Scott Music Videos Trivia *Apparently, as shown in the promos, this episode will center around Brooke and Xavier, who is stalking her. *This episode is named after a song by the band Blood Brothers. *This is the fourth episode this season to not feature Nathan. *Although credited, Jackson Brundage (Jamie) and Lisa Goldstein (Millie) do not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Davis Baker Category:Episodes featuring Jude Baker Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Dr. Alvarez Category:Episodes featuring Logan Evans Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik Category:Episodes featuring Xavier Daniels Category:Episodes featuring Tara Richards Category:Episodes featuring Alexa Category:Episodes featuring Genna